


Ice cream for Dinner

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x06, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: It had been a few days since Oliver had checked in and Felicity was getting worried. She's about to go home for the night when she get's a call from William.





	Ice cream for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happens before Oliver finally comes back home.

It was around six in the evening and Dig and Felicity were the only ones in the lair. Curtis was doing some extra work trying to come up with ideas for the start-up, Dinah was at city hall where every cop and detective worked since the station was destroyed, and no one really knew where Rene was. He was just like that. 

Oliver had only been gone a few days, four to be exact, and he never did tell anyone when he would be back. But it had been two days since she had heard from him. Surely, he could handle himself but this was Slade Wilson he was dealing with. The guy redefines wild-card and nowadays it's nearly impossible to tell which side he was on.

"Hey, Felicity you in there?" John was suddenly leaning against her desk right in front of her. Felicity realized she must have zoned off for a few seconds thinking about Oliver.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said back to him.

"You alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"You're worried about him aren't you." It wasn't a question. Diggle had always been able to read Felicity and Oliver like they were open books. Plus, neither of them were particularly good liars.

"I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it."

"Yeah, I get that. Hey, listen if it was Lyla out there I would feel the same way." Of course, Lyla was one of the most badass women alive but that didn't mean John didn't worry every time she went away on missions and he was sure Lyla felt the same when he started hooding up as the new Green Arrow.

"Thanks, John. I'm just gonna finish up and head home." Felicity turned back to her computer to shut down some of her programs. She'd probably come back later to help out the team but she needed a few hours to herself.

Felicity was walking back to her car when her phone started to ring. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. Years of this kind of life kind of made her a little more paranoid. Turns out there really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Felicity? It's uh-William. Dad gave me your number before he left to help his friend." Well, that was kind of a surprise. Sure, they had got along fine, great even, but he had Raisa looking after him. What was he calling her for?

"Hey Will! What's up." 

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering-can you come over tonight? It's fine if you can't.  It's just that-well-Raisa's made me eat granola all weekend and I finished my science project already. Plus Dad called me a couple days ago saying he was coming home and I still haven't heard from him. I'm sure he's fine but I don't really have a lot to do right now and Dad said to call if-"

"Give me ten minutes buddy I'll be there." 

"Oh okay. Thanks, Felicity." 

Even though she said ten, Felicity was at Oliver's apartment in five minutes. William was listening to music and playing his favorite video game when she walked in. When he turned around and saw Felicity he lowered his music and paused his game as he hopped off the couch.  

"Hi, William. How are you?" Felicity asked in a semi-comforting voice. To most people, William would have looked fine but his eyes were the exact same as Oliver's. Felicity could know almost exactly what Oliver was thinking just based on the way he looked at her. The kid was worried about his father. 

"I'll be okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm not gonna lie Will. Oliver hasn't called me either. He worries me too when he does stuff like this."

"And that guy he's with-you don't trust him?"

"How did you-"

"I actually heard you guys talking in his room when he was packing up. Thin walls."

"Clearly. Look, William, I'm the last person to vouch for Wilson but I do trust Oliver and if he's willing to work with him, however crazy that may sound, then I have to believe he won't turn on him."

"Yeah. I guess." The boy was still scared obviously. Who could blame him? He had lost his mother only months ago only to find out his father was always going to be in a hundred times more danger every day than his mother ever was. And now he hadn't checked in in days.

"Hang on a sec William." Felicity pivoted on her heel as she shot Dig a text saying she wouldn't be going back to the bunker that night. She needed to make sure Will was okay. She walked over to the fridge and opened up the freezer.

"Are you cooking something?" William asked with his eyes starting to go wide. Of course, Oliver had told him about her amazing ability to burn every omelet she ever made.

"Hey, I am not that bad!"

"Dad said you gave him food poising making a batch of brownies that came in a kit."

"Okay so I'm no Oliver Jonas Master Chef Queen but in my defense not getting any eggshell in the bowl is really difficult." William started to chuckle. Like his eyes, Will's laugh was the same as Oliver's. His real laugh was one of her most favorite sounds in the world. William's was no different.

"But no, I'm not cooking. When we lived together Oliver was the one who went grocery shopping. Every week he came home with a ton of different foods I've never even heard of but there was one food he always got. Ice cream. One carton of Rocky Road, your dads favorite, and one carton of Mint Chip, my favorite. I was so surprised when I realized he kept getting it. Oliver did not seem like an ice cream person but here he was eating it as his late night snack when he couldn't sleep."

Felicity pulled out a carton of Rocky Road and placed it down on the counter.

"Whenever I was scared that he wasn't okay I found myself eating his favorite flavor. I know it's weird but-"

"No. I get it. That's actually really nice. Here." Will walked behind the island and grabbed two spoons. He went to grab a few bowls when Felicity stopped him.

"Tell me you don't eat ice cream from a bowl?"

"Why? Where do you eat it from?" There was that chuckle again.

"Straight from the container buddy." She popped off the lid as Will tossed her a spoon.

"I'm cool with that." The two of them walked over to the couch. Felicity walked around the side as William hopped over from behind. He dug his spoon in as soon as he sat down.

"Oh, this is so much better than granola."

"You're damn right it is. Fair warning your dad might kill me or you or well both of us but probably me when he finds out I fed you ice cream for dinner."

"Nah, you could probably take him." Felicity couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's son. He was a special kid, she could tell. She knew that she would always try to protect Oliver just as he would always try to her. Even though he wasn't her son Felicity knew she would always look out for him. 

"He'll come home soon you know. Oliver. He's always come home. This time is no different William." She grabbed a blanket and gave it to him.

"Thanks. I believe you." He flashed a tiny smile at her.

"Hey. Who do you think would win that game of yours. Me or you?" Felicity asked.

"I know one way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love scenes with these two. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
